The new girl
by mymockingjayprotectsme
Summary: after a school related incident Katniss Everdeen has to move to a town called district 12 where her not normal life will turn even weirder, will she find love and save herself and the town or will she end up destroying it herself and give herself even more enemy's? please review, feedback gratly welcomed
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired by beautiful creatures, all rights are to suzanne collins and the author to beautiful creatures none of the charaters are mine xD**

I was different in many ways, i could see but good or bad different i could never tell. It wasen't hard to know that i was the talk of the town, the way when i walked in the room and i heard the soft murmurs and i knew they were about me. lets just say i had good hearing, i diddent have many friends in fact i diddent have any unless you count my wolf lightning, wich many people of a sudden i felt like i was being watvhed, i turned toward my door and noticed my little sister Prim staring at me. I realized a second later that i had been zoning out, and braced myselfd for what i knew would come next "who were you thinking about? you spaced out a pretty long time katniss" i rolled my eyes and layed facedown on my bed to hide my amused simle, Prim always thought i was thinking about a guy. I replied with a simple "nothing"and sadly that was always the truth.

I diddent really care , but sometimes it did make my mood bad to see all the happy couples while i was always alone, not even with a friend to hang out with. Prim jumped on the bed and curled her tiny body next to mine, it was times like theese that i diddent feel so alone, i smiled as i soaked in prim's warmth."katniss...are you done packing?" that quickly changed my mood, "yes"i replied hashly, i regreted it imedietly, i turned to prims shoked face it's rare when i get mad at prim she's too damn loveble i can stay mad at her for long, sometime's i even wonder if thats her 'talent', as we call it in our family, as you see everyone in our family's are born with a 'talent' i was a natural so i had many 'talents'. i diddent really know much about them since my father died in a "car accident", which i know it wasent but my mother never told me what really happened. Long story short, my mom got into this depression, it sucked she stares at a wall all day and prim and i have to take care of her 24/7. it annoyed me how i had to figure out how to use my talent by myself.

i hugged prim tighly and said "im sorry prim im just mad about what happened at school last week", she knew what i was talking about and she softened up and hugged me tighter, she looked up at me with her big blue eyes and said "it wasent your fault katniss, dont beat yourself up about it", i simply nodded beacuse in the end, i knew it was myt fault.

an...incident happened in my school so we were foced to move to a pretty big city named 'District 12', i've always lived in small town's were everyone knew everyone so i was pretty nervous about moving, even though i diddent show it. I knew i would get a fresh start but, i always knew i would always be a loner.  
i sighed and told prim "better get ready i aldready packed." Prim walked out the door and i could hear her walk toward the front door, but i managed to see that her shirt was untucked i stifled a laugh and yelled "PRIM, TUCK IN YOUR DUCK TAIL!" i could imagine her blushing, i could atmit i was relly protective of her and i still trated her like she was 7 sometimes. Prim was 12 and looked like my mother, she had long blond straight hair, blue eyes with gold and purple flecks in them and a slender body.

me, on the other hand had long black hair and grey eyes with green, silver and black flecks in them.I rolled my eyes as i realized that i zonded out again, i grabbed my black jansport backpack and ran to the front door, i turned around to have a last glance at the house one last time i wispered a happy good bye and ran toward the car i would certainly NOT miss this place. i climbed in the car and shut the door behind me and watched outside the window as my mother drove to district 12, it sounded like a cool place but i whisperred myself on of my motto's 'never trust anyone' as i say the sign saying that we have just left summerville i drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

**i hope you guys liked the first chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes flashed open as soon as my head hit the roof of the old car. I took in my surroundings and relaxed as i noticed we were in the car on our way to the town, i remembered what happened last week. I sighed in anger and thunder flashed across the sky. My mother kept looking at me like if i grew a third head and it was annoying me.

after 10 minuts of her stealing glaces of me I exploded and hissed out "what?!" it started raining hard and my mom smiled, now THAT caught me off gaurd my mom NEVER smiled, she hardly even glanced around the room.I heard drowsy mumbling and i realized prim was asleep, she looked so cute when she was asleep then i felt my mom staring so i turned to face her "now why the heck are you so amused?" i looked outside and noticed that the rain had turned into a soft paddling on the roof.

"you changed the weather! when you were asleep everything was calm and when you got mad it started raining hard, then when you relaxed it started to rain softer and softer until..." she made wild gestures outside " look its not even raining anymore! I've never seen you use your talent! what else can you do?"

i haddent talked to my mom in ages, well before my dad died. the most i had ever heard from her in the last 5 years were yes and no. I diddent realize that my mom was still waiting for an answer i just said in my best calm voice "well, i can do small things..." i winced when i heard my voice squeaked in the end. i wasent used to not being in control and not knowing what would happen next, i always knew when things were comming, but lately things weren't in my favor. and frankly, i diddent know if i wanted to talk to my mother i was still mad at her for abandoning us all this years.

after my mom saw my face i think she understood i diddent want to talk to her anymore. she calmly stared into the road again, but looked like she was in deep thought." im hungry.." i heard prim mumble half-asleep. i smiled and turned around, she had a horrible bedhead and i was trying hard not to laugh. when i calmed down enough i said "hey prim wanna see my favorite trick?" Now that caught her attention, she sat upright and her eyes were huge from excitement.

"now, what would you like to eat?" she thought about it hard and checked her watch and i could see it said 11:47 PM she finally said " i would like a...ham-no,no,no...oh i know! i would like a vanilla ice cream please!" i rolled my eyes and i was about to protest about how it was too late but i saw my mother give me a thumbs up, i sighed and said "alright but tomorrow your eating a healthy breakfast" i glared at her so she could know that i was serious about it. she laughed and told me to hurry up.

"kitchen, i would like a vanilla ice cream please" from nowhere an ice cream appeared in Prim's hands. She flashed me a huge smile, but it quickly fell at first i thought i got the ice cream wrong but i hear Prim's or my mother's blood curdling scream. i whipped my head toward the road to see what Prim saw and i froze when i saw a huge truck heading toward us. I screamed "FREEZE!"

**hahah cliffhanger... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"FREEZE!" i yell

i open my eyes when i don't feel the impact, i slowly open my eyes afraid of what i might see. I see that the truck is still in front of us. Did he get the chance to press the breaks? no, that couldn't have happened, their are no coincidences in my life so i knew better then to believe that, but i still silently hoped that that was the case.I turned to face my mother but weird enough her face was still pulled in a scream, i waved my hand in front of her face...nothing

...oh no, i had never done this before, she diddent know how to unfreeze time she began to panic, i tried to calm down but i couldn't. I touched my mother and looked straight into her eyes and whisper "please..." into the wind.

she blinked rapidly and saw her fear turn into confusion when she saw everything but me still. " Thank you baby Jesus" i cant believe that worked. My mother kept looking around us as if in a daze, oh no...she better not! i was about to smack some since into her when she turned to look at me suddenly calm even though her eyes were still a bit cloudy "Katniss, Honey please unfreeze time" i started at her, after a couple of seconds she realized i diddent know how "you unfroze me for help...?" it was more of a declaration than a question. i saw her eyes soften and moisten god...i diddent have time for this "mom, i don- we don't have time for this i swear if we stay like this much longer im going to go insane!" my mom told me to chant a weird word and im pretty shure it was latin i hesitantly said it: "ia-" "WAIT!" my mother interrupted me "let's move the car first or well be crushed by this truck!" i nodded lamely and climbed out of the car, together we pushed our old ford F150 Ranger out of the way, my head hurt while i tried to process everything that happened. I freaked out again when i saw Prim still frozen in the back seat, my mother nodded and i knew i would have to say it again, i relaxed and said it:

"iam perseverant ..."

it sounded weird comming from my mouth but at the same time it felt good as i felt the energy rushing through me. I jumped when i heard Prim to continue to scream, i turned to look at her and i cocked my eyebrow at her, i diddent want her to know what i did. She looked at me with a confused face and i tried my best not to laugh while she stuttered "i-iii saa-aw a truck! it was in front of uu-s! i swear!" i turned around so that she couldent see her face beacuse, if she saw me she would know that i was lieing to her. i told her as calmly as i could "dont worry little duck it was just a bad dream now eat your icecream and go to sleep were almost there.

I saw her nod through the rear view mirror and i smiled to myself, i dont think life over in the new city would be so bad after all, i had a good feeling about it, my mother even told me that she had bought us a nice 2 story house, i actually felt happy and kinda exited i wanted to see the new house so badly! we had never lived in a pretty house since...well since ever! well at least not in my 17 years.

i was happy beacuse i knew Prim deserved the best, she was so sweet and kind, i wanted her to live like a Princess. After all she was _my _Princess. I dozed off happily and after a long time i finally had a good dream, not a horrible dream or even no dream at all. Maybe things would get better after all.


	4. Chapter 4

i woke up when i felt the car suddenly stop. I rubbed the grogginess out of my eyes and looked around, i saw that Prim was still awake and said "What's up?" and i laughed at the end when i heard how tired i sounded but i diffident mind i felt comfortable with Prim like that. "nothing were just stopping for gasoline, mom says well be arriving in about 10 min." i patted her knee and thanked her and took my time looking out the window.

well so far so good, i think i might really like it here, their was a huge green forest stretching out as far as i could. hopefully the whole town will be green not like the last desert of a town that they lived in, well _used_ to. She smiled at that thought _Goodbye Summerville Hellooo district 12._

my mother gracefully sat down and started the car, i heard her slam the door and put the car into drive. Okay now i loved silence but i was in too good of a mood for everything to be quiet. I turned on the radio and turned the volume all the way up to 15 and started humming along with the song. it was one of my favorites: Just the way you are by bruno mars.

it seems that prim had another idea because she scream/sand the song. i laughed at how stupid she could be, Prim was the only one that could do that to me. I heard prim singing the chorus

" OH, WHEN I SEE YOUR FACE,

THEIRS NOT A THING THAT I WOULD CHANGE,

CUZ' YOUR AMAZING JUST THE WAY YOU ARE!"

I burst out laughing and that encouraged prim even more she started singing even louder and started doing the macarena.

I saw my mother even do one of her rare smiles. I saw a sign that read 'WELCOME TO DISTRICT 12: WHEN NOTHING IS EVER NORMAL' i laughed at what the sign read well anywhere i went EVERYTHING was weird.

5 more min. later we got to our house and i thought it was perfect, it was painted like a forest, the fences were all green but their were like brown decoration rocks on the floor and 2 huge mesquites.

I most have been looking for too long because prim giggled and said "close your mouth theirs flies" i rolled my eyes and walked in "your room's are on the second floor mine is on the first".

i diddent hesitate and i rapidly started running up the stairs, i gasped when i came in my room all the walls were red and the bed was black. i jumped on the bed and sighed god it felt like a friken cloud! i saw a door and i noticed it was a closet, i giddily entered and noticed another small door, curiosity won me over and i opened it. It was a bathroom, i had a bathtub and and antique looking window and sink. it was beautiful, i went back in the room and sat on the mahogany bench in front of the vanity.

i studied my eyes for a moment and noticed that they now had a silver outer ring and, yes it seemed like it was glowing! I went to Prims room i diddent want to waste my time wondering why that happened i would think that out later.

Prims room was exactly like mine but her window was facing the front yard and not the back like i was. Their was a small back yard then the forest started.

Her room was painted purple and silver, it looked really nice actually. Prim was smiling like crazy, i laughed when she started jumping on the bed and yelling in joy.

I looked at my watch and saw it was 8:32 PM i gave Prim a good night kiss and went to my room, i decided that i would go shopping tomorrow, because sadly school was starting in a week and even though she diddent want to show it she was super nervous but excited at the same time.

She got some clothes from her closet which was still pretty empty and went into the bathroom, she quickly stripped down and jumped in. She turned on the hot water and sighed in comfort as the hot water touched her tense skin. She stayed there a moment before shampooing her hair and using the lavender body wash that was there.

She then dried her self with a plush towel hanging from the towel rack and changed into her black basketball shorts and her grey tank top.

She lied on the bed and started playing with the tips of her hair, after a couple of minutes she sat up brushed her hair and put it in a braid down her back.

she quickly fell asleep and...

_let the nightmares begin..._


	5. Chapter 5

_those blue eyes stared at me with worry._

_"come" he told me he had shaggy blond hair, who was this boy?_

_I followed him __because__i felt i could trust him, he grabbed my arm and pulled me so i could follow him. I noticed for the first time that we were in a dark tunnel. I looked everywhere but i couldn't really see anything it was too dark. I felt cold all of a sudden and i noticed the boy wasent there. I started to panic. Where had he gone? _

_I saw a light in the distance and i heard his calm voice far away i followed his voice but he was leading me away from the light, i didn't know him i thought why should i follow him?_

_Thats when it happened, i heard some slithering around me and i froze in fear what the hell was that?_

_I heard running towards me and i thought "Please help me" because i could hear the slithering come even closer._

_"Run!" i heard the boy yell, his voice was desperate "don't let it get you! K-KATNISS!" _

_and that's when i felt something slimy come up my arm i looked at the floor un-willing to look at the thing_

_then, I saw the huge puddle of blood around me._

"Katniss!" I woke up with a start. Prim was in my room staring at me with her huge round orbs. " I-I came in your room to w-wake you u-u-up for breakfast and i noticed you were mumbling and i thought you looked cute, so i started recording you but the-en you just Froze and got all stiff then you started whispering a name and crying" i felt my cheeks and i saw that they were we. that's weird i don't remember crying.

"you scared me Katniss!" she looked like she was going to cry so i opened my covers that were tangled around me and let her in. She climbed in and hugged me i was starting to drift off again but Prim told me it was time to eat.

I slowly sat up and i could see myself in the vanity mirror, my braid wasent so bad so i put on some fluffy slippers and slowly walked down the stairs to the kitchen meanwhile i was rubbing the grogginess out of my eyes.

I saw Prim cooking in the kitchen and i rolled my eyes 'I bet mom went back to her room again, so much for recovering'.

Prim looked at me while she was flipping the pancakes and smiled " Mom's looking for a Job! I knew she would come back! I just knew it!"

I forced a smile on face, i wouldn't ruin her day by telling her that this was only temporary.

"so little duck, what are you making? Pancakes only now well that's new!" she laughed and pointed to the bacon and soda she had already served us.

I smiled and said "Pepsi so early?" she smiled an innocent smile at me and acted like i diddent know what i was talking about. i rolled my eyes and said "oh alright"

Her face broke into a smile and she hugged me then she raised her head to look at me and she said " Katniss can we go to the park today?" i thought about what had to be done today i nodded my head because frankly we need new school clothes. I wanted to have at least a good start in this school.

She started saying a million thank you's before she put the pancakes on the table.

I smiled and thought 'so little can make this girl so happy, another reason to why i love her'

After breakfast i sent Prim to her room to change. I heard her run up the steps and i laughed silently.

I climbed up the stair and went to my room, What should i wear? i walked into my closet and looked at my limited clothes.

i decided to where black jeans, a green v neck and a black beanie. it was pretty cold outside since winter was starting.

When Prim finally yelled she was ready it was already 2:34 PM. The park wasent that far from the house only 5 blocks away. It was beautiful, it had cut short super green grass and beautifully tall pines Prim ran to go play on the swings and i smiled to myself i was walking to a hill i saw wich had many tree's it was perfect. i couldent be seen but i could see everything.

I was so distracted i diddent see a skater boy coming right at me. When i turned around it was too late he haddent seen me either i saw he had his earbuds on. The boy crashed right into me. I fell and after the dizziness whent away i looked up to see who it was.

I gasped. It couldent be... standing in front of me with baggy black shorts and a blue t-shit was the boy of my dreams. and i dont mean i liked him, the boy also looked at me in shock he had blue eyes...and shagging blond hair.

i could hear my own fear in my voice when i yelled out "PRIM IT'S TIME TO GO NOW!"


	6. Chapter 6

Prim came running over her blond hair curling in the wind by the breeze in her hair, i almost forgot about the boy still standing there.

I realized i was still standing on the floor and i rose up self-consciously and started patting off the dirt i diddent have, I glanced his way hoping he was just something i imagined, you know my paranoia kicking in.

But no he was still standing there, as if nothing happened he was looking at me but i noticed he was calm, it was nerve-racking.

It was bugging me that he was just standing there, i looked back one more time and said "you should be more careful" he just looked at me and shrugged I started walking over to Prim because one: i diddent wanna stay with him and Two:Prim wasent a good runner.

I congratulated myself, i thought my voice would crack or something, Prim finally caught up to be and she was panting like she ran a marathon and said "What's...Wrong...Katni...sss?" i laughed a little, she only ran a mile and she was acting like she ran a football field.

i quickly stopped when i remember why we had to leave, Prim raised and eyebrow at me im pretty shure she saw my mood change

"i just thought we've been in the park enough" we had only been there 15 min. hopefully she diddent notice "and i thought we should check out the rest of thew town. Would you like me to buy you and icecream?"

Prim stated nodding and jumping around "c'mon then katniss!"

I rolled my eyes and took her hand, we walk down a couple of blocks untill we finally reached and icecream shop.

It was old, but hey it was icecream and im shure Prim looked like she was gonna faint if she kept on walking.

We walked in and i was surprised of how conferrable i felt in here, i felt more at home then all the houses i've lived in put together, no joke.

It was a sea theme and I say it looked awesome, we chose the last table and sat down. I looked around more closely and saw there were fishnets on the walls and pictures of fish on the wall.

An old lady came over to our table and asked us what we wanted "2 vanilla icecream's please" The old lady raised her eyebrows and laughed "Since when do teenager's these days say please?"

She had long black straight hair witch had some grey in it too, she had laugh lines around her eyes and kind brown eyes.

I smiled at her and said "I like treating people with respect maa'm then i'll get the same respect" she nodded and i noticed her name tag read 'sage'

she started muttering to herself something about nice girls and jace? who was jace?

I forgot about it as soon as Prim started complementing everything, i nodded every once in a while to let her know i was listning, meanwhile i looked outside the window and i noticed it was getting dark.

I saw a figure sitting down on the corner of the street looking at the sunset, he would take out a phone looking thing and watch the screen for a few seconds before he kept watching the sun.

When the sun finally set, he stood up and He looked he's phone thing and looked at it again. I saw him smile and he stepped on a skateboard i haddent even seen it. He rolled under a streetlight and i gasped when i noticed it was blue eyes.

He turned into an allyway, i tried to figure out why we moved here and why_ He_ was here i got snapped out of my thoughts when i saw something move in the shadows.

At first i was pretty shure i imagined it, but then i saw a boy with blue hair pop out of the shadows and turn into an ally, i was thinking that they were friends or something but in the last moment i saw the knife gleam and i felt my stomach drop to the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

I immediately stood up "Prim i'll be right back! I promise dont move, dont leave and dont you dare turn around" I turned to her and i made the peace sign, to most people they wouldn't really care but Thats are sign for im serious or listen to me there's danger dont follow. Prim kept eating like if nothing happen but i saw her tense up i put a $20 just in case she had to pay. I gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder and ran out.

I was super nervous but i had to help him! Did he even know?! i walked quietly to the allyway and hid behind the dumpster it was pretty easy to be quiet since im a hunter after all. I saw blue eye's leaning against a wall. He looked calm, too calm it worried be even more, they were probably friends and the other boy would kill him!

"Hey" Blue eye's told the other boy,"hello" it hissed i diddent sound human as a matter of fact even though thew ally was poorly lit she could see that the boy walked as if dazed. "ugh leave that poor kid's body alone and let's get this over with" He looked away disgusted and I noticed that his blond messy hair looked like a halo around him. I shook my head at the thought, not now. I saw the boys body suddenly drop to the floor and i saw a huge grin spread across blue eye's face.

At first i thought blue eyes hurt him, but then i saw a huge thing come out of it and i felt my eyes widen. It was 5'6 and it was like a big centipede but it's face was gruesome, it was dripping saliva and i shuddered a bit. I was itching for my bow or at least my dagger...oh wait i had my throwing knives in my boot! i slowly and quietly took out my 2 throwing knives i had in each boot. I took one in my hand and placed the other 3 on the floor, _just in case_ i thought.

Blue eyes told the thing "oooh, a Ravener, warlock sent one _just for me_? aww i feel so special" he would make joke's in this situation, even though i diddent know what was happening i was pretty shure it wasent the time to joke. A Ravener? I have never even heard or seen one of those things! i saw blue eyes was holding a stick _oh yeah, that's gonna protect you _i thought sarcastically. I had to stop from yelling when the thing slashed down his chest "i diddent come for you shadowhunter...i came for a girl and i saw you with her today" The Ravener smiled a wicked smile "She diddent look too happy to see you, Mellark so have you seen the girl with the braid?" My stomach dropped as i realized he was talking about me.

"I wont tell you and you know it, you just want to fight me huh" Blue eyes threw back eyes full of mischief. Did he not notice that he was bleeding?! The Ravener was going to strike again and i knew it, blue yes knew it too beacuse he touched the stick and a blade about 15' long came out. It was beautiful i saw the Ravener's hand come down and i shreiked i made a wall of vines in front of Blue eyes he looked confused, but the ravener saw me, i smiled once again showing me it razor sharp teeth.

"aaah, there she is the _caster_ herself" I was confused a second, but i put on a mask of indifference but the Ravener saw and said "oh, the girl dosen't know? well this is new. By that time Blue eyes turned to look at me and i saw anger and dread cross his face but mostly anger. The Ravener crawled toward's me and i through the knife at it and it whent right through it's eye, it growled in anger and it came dashing toward me it's teeth bared.

I shoved the 3 knives left in my boot and made a dome of vines around me and blue eye's. I connected them with a tunnel and yelled "OVER HERE! FAST HE'S GONNA CRAWL THROUGH ANY MINUIT!" I heard blue eyes gowl in anger and he ran towrds me i kept running making a tunnel of vines around me.

It was so dark that if i put my hand in front of my face i would thing it was the ravener. We kept running untill i heard cars zooming by_ A freeway _i thought. It wouldn't go where it could be seen easily.

i stopped the tunnel and blue eyes caught up to me "run into the freeway and leave imma block off the tunnel" His blues eyes started into mine, they held no emotion when he nodded he jogged out and i could see the ravener crawl towards me. i have to get out then ill block it he could easily catch me in here. I ran out using my hunter's ears I coull tell the raven was just about 5 feet away i wouldn't be able to shut the whole thing i was working out the posiblities when i sensed him "i told you to leave!"

When i ran out i saw his eyebrows were up in surprise. i turned around and started building the vine wall i was making it thick so we would have more time to run in case it did follow us but it grabbed my foot at the last momment and i grabbed a throwing knife and dug it in it's hand it laughed and it closed it's jaws around my leg. I gasped at the pain and anger flared though me i did something to it but i really diddent know what i did. its jaw whent slack and i pulled my leg out and closed off the vine wall.

I ripped of my shirt and tore it into strips i was wrapping it around my wound when i remembered that blue eyes was still there. His face was still emotion-less I sighed and told him "help me out and cut a hole through the side of the wall, thats where it isin't that thick check what i did to the ravener" He nodded but as he was about to cut it he turned to look at me and said "You really dont know what you did?" i shook my head and he sighed but it sounded more tired than angry now. he cut the hole and he stopped in his tracks "what is it?" i said nervously

He turned too look at me a small smile on his lips "you froze him" he told me, He looked at my legs and his breath hitched "did that mother fucker bite you?!" i nodded but shrugged "it's no big deal, ive had worse" i stood up to walk away, but as soon as i stood up Dizziness washed over my face "sit!"he hissed "You were bit by a Ravener if i dont take you to see Haymitch you're gonna die" i smirked and said "Oh yea? well i cant just go with you, _stranger danger_ besides I left my little sister at the icecream shop to go help you." He looked at me anger in his eyes "i diddent need you to help me ive tooken out more raveners than y-" i interupted him "there's more of those?!" He nodded his head and he took out his phone looking this and held it up, after a while he relaxed and said " noting close here".

"i still have to get Prim like to or not" I stood up again and he took out an iphone, why in the world does he need 2 phones? I shrugged it off and started walking and trying my best not to fall in my face. "wait, i have take you to haymitch! I'll make my friends get her!" i looked at him skeptically. he sighed and dialed a number "Hey jo-, yes im fine" He rolled his eyes "Jo! just listen to me! go to the icecream shop in front of our hideout-, no not that hideout, the one we used as kids! yea pick up the little blond girl there...she looks like she's 11...Just do it...A girl got bit my a god damn Ravener!" He pressed end before hearing the answer "please tell me Jo isint some creepy looking guy Prim's gonna freak" Blue eyes acually smiled and said "Jo is a girl her name's Johanna but if you call her that she'll flip, so i recommend you not to" his voice was a little gruff as if he was in a lot of stress.

He started walking so i followed him he semed worked up about somethig since he kept rubbing the baack of his neck. I saw a car heading straight towards him "MELLAR-" and thats when my stupid mind decided to pass out.

**well someone asked if Katniss was a warlock well she isint she's a caster and you'll soon figure out what it is. it's a mix of beautiful creatures and mortal instruments. it's not really a crossover since none of the characters fom both of those books are being mentioned but still all the rights belong to their authours.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) IDEAS ACCEPTED :D**


	8. Chapter 8

I slowly wake up and i hear a weird beeping noise, i try to sit up but i get so dizzy i have to lay down again. I open my eyes and it takes me a Minuit for my eyes to focus and i feel alarmed when i dont know where i am i notice it's early in the morning since the sun is bearly comming out.

I look down and i see that im laying down in a bed and my clothes are in a pile next to me. Slowly, the thoughts of last night come back to me and i shiver involuntarily. I quickly stand up and i support my weight on the bed, when im shure i can stand walk and most importantly run i quickly change out of the robe and change into my clothes, when i put on my boot's i notice that someone polished my trowing knives.

i see their's s a window and i quickly make my plan, i notice that its only a story high and i sigh in relif i know i could of done it even if it was 15 story's but it just makes things easier. I quickly make shure everything's in order then i quietly open the window and jump out. I land in a bush and im grateful, it can conceal me while i close the window.i shut the window and i run, as if im being chased be the monster again.

by the time i reach the house the sun is up in the sky, I was 20 blocks away from the house and i stopped every 7 blocks to rest so yea it took me a long time.

I quietly went to Prim's room and i slowly opened the door to see if she was safe i saw that she was sleeping like a baby and i smiled.I diddent know how tired i was until i felt my eyes closing i went to my room and i diddent even bother to take off my clothes. I just took off my boot's and peeled off my socks and had nightmares about last night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_the Ravener drags me into the hole in the last Minuit, i try to be strong and not show my fear but as soon as i feel it's teeth digging into the flesh of my leg i cry out in pain "Im comming!" he yells and i can hear him cuting the vines but it wont work. When the thing lets go to take another bite, I freeze it's jaws and i run, but i can't run fast enough beacuse of all the blood im losing, i know i will die but imma die trying, i keep telling myself that. _

_I burn a hole in the weeds only big enough to fit through, I climb through and shut it up with even more weeds, im about to run again but i remember the boy. I run back to get him and he sighs in relief when he see's me we run but soon the thing break loose and he wants to stay and fight it so he runs off and leaves i run into the forest just like he told be to, then i hear him curse and i can hear him running toward's me i try to stop but as soon as i do i see a shadow and i creates a dome like thing around me, it keep's trying to pull me back but I burn fire through it to get out the thing screeches but goes away._

_I could hear the boy getting closer but i look up and see the moon, i have no idea why but i know it's a bad thing and I know he can't get close to me. so i start running away_

_i feel cool hands grab me an-_

My dreams are interrupted by prim shaking me awake "Its just a dream" she keep's saying over and over again. I'm about to replay but I see prim fall on my lap I'm wake awake now but i relax when i hear her snoring she must of been up a long time.

I hear my phone ring and Im curious to know who would call me, because who would call me?

"hey catnip, i saw you yesterday at the park i was passing by but i couldn't stop to talk" i smile, i havent heard that voice in a long time."Hey gale! i dident know you lived here now!" Me and gale were best friend's till 4th grade, then he had to move but he never told me where "well we havent talked in a long time so i wanted to know if you wanted to meet up with me at a cofee shop, it's at the corner of glen and passaway" It's not like i have anything better to do, i thought. "shure, what time?"

"how about 2:30?" I replied with a "that's fine" and hung up, i checked the time and i saw it was aldready 12:46P.M so i jumped in the shower, i got out 45 min. later and, im glad i have a walk in closet beacuse i dont wanna wake up Prim, i locked the door and decided to wear a Purple, short sleeved button up shirt and some blue jeans with one of my black combat boots.

I brushed my hair and braided it and checked the time it was already 1:03 P.M since Gale invited me to drink coffee i decided to eat. I ate some oreo's and milk and for a while i felt like i was a little kid again.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when i got a text message saying 30 min, left see you there! :) i diddent feel like replying so i put my phone im my back pocket. I ran up to my mother's room to tell her to take care of Prim, and i noticed it was snowing out side so i ran back in my room and got a jacket. I shoved my wallet in one of the pockets and ran down the stairs and whent outside.

I locked the door behind me just in case, By te time i got there it was already 2:36 PM, i sighed as i push the door i quickly scanned the area untill i found him. He looks the same i thought as i walked over to him, same grey eyes and short brown hair and same facial features. The only thing different was that he was muscular, not too much but yea. i also noticed that he was wearing glasses and had his face shoved into a book called to kill a mockingbird, hmm weird choice of book i thought.

When he noticed that i had arrived he smiled and pointed to the seat in front of him, i rolled my eye's and took a seat. For the next two hour we talked about our lives, but i diddent mention my 'talent' or what happened last night. I started getting unconfterble when i felt someone staring at me . I looked around and I saw Blue eye's was sitting at the counter smirking at me.

I felt caged in all of a sudden and i freaked out because what if he's following me?! i realized i had spaced out when i realized Gale was looking at me expectant look in his eyes.

"i got to go!" i blurted out and ran outside, I ran through one of the back exit's and i tried to think of reason's he would follow me. I tensed up when i felt someone behind me, i whipped around and saw him, leaning against the wall smirking at me

He slowly walked up to me and i froze, he lifted up my pant leg a little and i was about to push him away but he just stopped when he reached the scar. I had four bite marks of the Ravener in my leg. The dream's are so real, i still cant believe i have scars just for a dream, he looks up at me and i cant belive he's actually showing me some emotion, but im not to glad either sadness is practically written across his face.

"you can see the dreams too" he whispers, before his face goes emotionless again. "you have to come with me" he say's firmly, "I dont have to go anywhere!" i tell him harshly, he seem's surprised by my out burst.

He's about to tell me something but he stops when my phone rings, i take it out and i feel like im going to throw up, written across the screen is mom and she has NEVER called me, so i know something horrible has happened. I stare at the screen in horror before i press talk and i put the phone to my ear I hesitate before I say "hello?"

**sorry it's so shot but ive been working on my other story i'll try to write more tommarow.**


End file.
